Disgraced
by DC Watchergirl
Summary: "My place? Mother, if this is my place I don't want to be apart of it." Those words haunted Mr. and Mrs. Carlyle as they left the theater. This is an in between story that shows the aftermath between Philip and his parents after the theater incident. This is also why he said that he had lost his inheritance. Sorry if the genres are wrong! I didn't know how to classify it!


Disgraced

 **This is after "Rewrite the Stars" but before Barnum leaves on his tour.**

" _My place? Mother, if this is my place I don't want to be apart of it._ " Those words haunted Mr. and Mrs. Carlyle even after their son had left the theater. They walked silently back to carriage and the ride was silent as well and both kept pondering those words. Neither of them spoke until they were in their bedroom where they thought no one would hear.

"Why?" Mrs. Carlyle asked. "Why would he respond like that?"

"The better question is why he was associating with that circus-freak?" her husband responded. "He knew that being involved in that Barnum business was damaging enough to his reputation but THAT…" He was holding back frustration. "That would destroy it. Does he not know he is risking his inheritance, his esteem, and everything we have built for him?! Does he not know that if he does that he will never be accepted in our class anymore?!" He stopped since he did not know what else to say. His wife sighed.

"He probably already knows," she said. "I'm pretty sure he knows."

"Then why did he do it?" he responded. "I just want to know why he was willing to associate with one outside of that _place_? He must know that if this gets out he will have to be disowned. I cannot and will not accept this. No son of mine will associate with circus freaks."

"He will see it, dear," she stated. "Give him a chance. He just needs a little reminder that his place is here with us." He sighed.

"I wish I was as sure as you," he admitted. "Do you know if he will come by tonight?" She shook her head.

"He's probably still at the circus," she responded.

"Or he's right here." The two turned to see their son in the doorway. Mrs. Carlyle got off the bed and gave her son a hug.

"It's good to see you," she said. She pulled back so Philip could see his father.

"Son, we need to talk," Mr. Carlyle stated.

"Yes, we do," Philip responded. He left his mother's arms and walked right up to him. "You had no right to speak to her like that."

"Son, she's a circus-freak," he reminded him.

"Don't call her that," Philip responded harshly.

"Philip," Mr. Carlyle began. "Your association with these freaks has cost you more than you realize. People are starting to think that you actually like it there."

"Father," Philip began.

"Philip this has got to stop," his mother informed him. "You're losing everything."

"Mother, I can't just drop out," he responded. "Barnum's going on tour starting tomorrow; someone has to manage it while he's gone."

"Good riddance," his father muttered. "Why can't one of his freaks run the place?"

"They're not freaks," Philip said angrily. "They're people just like you or me and I'm not leaving."

"Philip, this is cost you everything!" his father exclaimed. "Staying on the sideline and helping was bad enough on your reputation. But being the leader and being on stage!? Philip I demand you stop this!"

"I'm not," Philip stated. "I knew the risk when I signed onboard and I knew what it could cost me. It use to bother me but now it really doesn't."

"Why not?" his father demanded.

"Because I've finally realized what the price is for this life," he responded. He gestured to the house. "All of those parties we attend and yet there's no true joy or laughter. Even at my plays it was the same. Even the people involved did not enjoy themselves." He chuckled a bit. "But with the circus everyone, whether they were in the audience or in it, there was actual joy." He turned to look at his father. "It'll make more sense if you see it."

"Philip! You're missing the point!" his father exclaimed. "This is costing you everything!"

"'For what does it profit a man to gain the whole world and forfeit his soul?' ***** " Philip responded.

"This isn't just about the circus, is it?" his mother questioned. "You love that-that woman." He turned her.

"Her name is Anne," Philip reminded her. "And yes, I do."

"Philip! This will be a disgrace on our house!" his father exclaimed. "I will not allow this!" Philip walked toward the door. "You hear me! I forbid it!" He turned back to his father.

"Then disown me," Philip darned. "I've made my chose. I'm staying with the circus and with her. The sooner you accept it the better." Philip walked out the door. He would never walk into that house again but he didn't care. While that was not the way he had wanted it to go, he knew it was for the better. He had gone to try to get them to see eye-to-eye with him but that failed.

Once Philip had reached his own home he finally realized what he had done. He felt a wave of sadness flood over him. He realized that the life, he had secretly hoped to return to, was gone for good. His only choice was staying with the circus. His parents would never accept him back after that. Before tonight he would have been overjoyed but now he felt sick. Anne had practically said no to the possibility of them. He sighed as he got into bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and he need to get some sleep.

"What if we rewrite the stars?" he sang quietly and slowly. "Say you were made to be mine. Nothing could keep us apart. You'd be the one I was meant to find." He pulled the covers over his head looked out at the stars before sighing. "Goodnight Anne."

 **So what do you think? Like it? Please fav. and review!**

 ***** Mark 8:36 (ESV)- I thought it fit perfectly in with what he was saying so please no flaming for it!


End file.
